The invention relates to a fitting for releasably connecting two plate-shaped furniture parts meeting at a right angle, comprising a bolt anchorable in a first furniture part by means of a cylindrical dowel casing and having a head acted upon by an eccentric bushing which is mounted without axle in the second furniture part and has two at least substantially spirally extending holding edges, said bolt in the first furniture part projecting into the front side of the dowel casing.
A fitting of this kind is known from GB-PS 964 917. AT-PS 382 434 describes a similar fitting.
By means of a fitting of the above-mentioned kind, two furniture parts which meet at a right angle can be fastened and clamped to each other, which does not only guarantee a firm fit of the furniture parts but also improve the stability of the piece of furniture. Conventional eccentric bushings are generally made of cast metal alloys or of injection-molded plastics material. They may also be of sheet steel, as described in the above-cited AT-PS.
It is a disadvantage of prior art furniture connectors that the bores in the two furniture parts which receive the bolt and the eccentric bushing have to be drilled very precisely since later displacement of the two furniture parts in respect of each other is not possible. The bores define the exact position of the furniture parts in respect of each other.
Particularly for the mounting of drawer front plates to furniture side walls, in additional adjusting of the plate has proved necessary and desirable, after fitting of the drawer into the body of the piece of furniture.
It is therefore the object of the invention to improve a fitting of the above-mentioned kind to provide, in furniture parts which are anchored to each other, a possibility of adjusting the furniture parts in at least one plane before the clamping operation.